


Heroin Addicts Are Fucking Hardcore

by charleeluciano



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: This one isn't that sad lads, mention of rape, not really but it references 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleeluciano/pseuds/charleeluciano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BBQ at the Gallaghers prompts a Gallagher/Milkovich/Ball sleep over and the "adults" play truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroin Addicts Are Fucking Hardcore

It was the first day of summer vacation for the kids, and they were celebrating with a BBQ, a party of sorts and a proper South Side bash. The Gallagher's, select Milkovich's and Ball's all gathered at 5, people piling by the dozen into the Gallagher's backyard, where Kev stood at the BBQ turning sausages.

A fire had not been lit but a teepee shape was being constructed by Debbie, Carl, Bonnie and a handful of neighbourhood ragamuffins. Fiona and Vee were in deep conversation and laughing, holding shitty champagne in one hand, small children in the other arm. Lip had assured Fiona he was on his way with his girlfriend and bread rolls he had stolen from the school cafeteria.

The yard had camping fold away chairs and beers and shit all over the place, and at the side of the house, a short black haired Milkovich by the name of Mickey was jumping on a bag of ice, surrounded by his brother Iggy, sister Mandy, and Ian.

"Won't... Fucking... Break" he got out in-between jumps.

"Hold up," said Iggy, cigarette in his mouth, "I got this."

He picked up a shovel from the ground a few meters away, pressed it against the ice and jumped up, landing on the top of the metal of the shovel, falling to the ground as the whole bag slipped on the concrete and hitting his tailbone.

"FUCK!" He screamed and Mickey started hysterically laughing. Mandy giggled and went to her brothers side, checking he was okay. Ian knelt down straight away, checking for breaks and Mickey squeezed his legs together so as to keep from down right pissing himself.

Iggy was promptly given an ice pack and told to sit in one of the fold up camping chairs, beer in hand. It was about this time that the little Gallagher, the one that Mickey actually really genuinely liked, came up to tug on Mickey's jeans.

"Ey squirt!" Mickey greeted him and lifted him to his hip.

"Mouse!" The small boy tapped Mickey's nose with his finger

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Mickey told him smiling. Ian was always surprised at how smiley and happy Mickey was when he was holding Liam or playing with him.

"We want to have a fire." Liam said.

"We'll do it soon" Mickey said, looking at Liam directly and smiling a genuine, mellow smile that made Ian want to cry. Afterall, Ian could have counted on one hand the amount of times he'd seen it from Mickey.

"Can we do it now?" Liam whined the last word out and he smiled a little angel's smile.

"It ain't that dark yet-"

"-Pleeeeaaaaase?" Mick gave Liam a little jolt on his hip and said

"Yeah okay." Ian, Mandy and Iggy watched from the sidelines as Liam dragged Mickey over to their teepee of sticks and twigs. Mickey asked Liam something and all the kids ran into the house. He knelt on the grass waiting, and then they saw children running back out with sheets of newspaper, toilet paper, placemats, anything.

"Nah, I just need this." Mickey told them and took the newspaper. Liam watched intently while he scrunched it up, nudged it half into the teepee and flicked his lighter. Liam cheered with the other kids when it caught alight and followed Mickey back to where he was chatting before. Mickey knelt down next to Liam.

"Liam, why don'tcha go play with your friends?" Liam nodded and ran back to the other kids. Mandy broke the silence. She handed Mickey a beer and said

"So Mick, when am I getting little nieces and nephews?" Mickey snorted and popped the cap of the can of beer and lifted it to his lips.

* * *

Lip arrived home to what was a party already in full swing. It was just starting to get dark, the sky was a warm orangey pink and there was already loud chatter and some music playing. He made his way around the house, a garbage bag full of bread in one hand, Amanda's own hand behind him in his other. He lead her to the backyard where there were probably close to 30 people talking and sitting and kids running around.

He spotted Fiona in the crowd at the same time she spotted him.

"LIP!" She squealed and ran towards him, enveloping him in her arms.

"Missed you, Fi."

"Asshole! Come home more" she said back. She lead him to the barbecue and called for dinner. People flocked over, Lip and Amanda handing out bread rolls, Kev and Vee handing out sausages.

"I feel like Jesus" Kev said.

"What?" A nearby Fiona asked.

"The had hundred of breads and fish and there was still leftovers"

"Uhuh, okay" Vee said, more or less ignoring everything he said when he was pissed.

* * *

The night progressed much the same as it had been before, people arrived, people left, there was food and talking and dancing and at 10, Fiona sent the kids to bed, which resulted in more people leaving until it was only their clan left. The few select Milkovich's, Ian, Lip, Amanda and Fiona, and the Balls.

"We should play a game." Amanda suggested as they sat by the fire.

"Drinking game?" Mickey asked.

"No just like Truth or Dare or Would You Rather." A chorus of no's and groans was exactly how 10 minutes later, they ended up sitting on a sea of pillows and blankets spread out across the Gallagher living room floor.

"Okay let's get this shit on the road!" Iggy announced.

"Little brother," he turned to Mickey. "Truth or dare?"

Mickey took a deep sigh and said "Truth."

"What's the most stupid thing you've done while wasted?" Iggy asked, starting off easy.

"This right here." He said.

"No, Mick. Like actually." Iggy said sternly, really getting into the spirit of the game.

Mickey sighed, rubbed his hand on his face and said "I fucked a redhead woman once?"

As if asking if that was the kindof thing Iggy was looking for.

"Woah there-slow down-what now?" Lip said quickly as if a sentence became one word.

Mickey gestured to Ian. "He was away, I missed him, I was drunk, I started spurting shit about gingers and Kev told me to go fuck her."

"I said go buy her a drink!"

"Mmysmph." Mickey mumbled out.

"Okay!" Iggy said, deciding that was enough of that and continued on.

"Mick your turn."

"This is fuckin' dumb-" he grumbled. He was met with various groans, moans and other noises.

"Ay okay, Veronica," he began.

"Truth." She interrupted.

"What was the thing you've stolen from a job that would get you in the biggest load of shit?"

"Oh, for sure a vacunator." Vee said.

"A what?" Mickey asked.

"You put blood tests an' shit in it, we had really fancy ones where I was that were electronic, they cleaned blood." She told him with a smile.

Mickey was kind of processing this and eventually said "Would've thought it was morphine."

Vee laughed a happy loud giggle. "I didn't even need this thing, it was just to see if I could take it without them noticing.... Turns out it's worth a fair bit on eBay." She said with a smirk, taking a sip from her drink.

She sat back, looked around the circle or mishmash round shape they were sitting in.

"Ian. Truth or dare?" He sat back, thought about it and decided.

"Truth."

"Who tops?" She asked.

"Um. Dare." They all started laughing except Mickey who was flushing between white and very pink.

"No! No! No!" Iggy piped up.

"You said truth so you have to do it!" Ian shook his head, but Kev who had been silent so far spoke up.

"I know the answer." he said quietly. Everyone's attention went from trying to coax the answer out of Ian straight to Kevin.

Kev looked straight at Mickey who just looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Sorry, man.. Ian tops" There were some laughs, some groans, and Lip, Fiona, Vee and Mandy got up, leaving the others sitting on the floor.

They scattered upstairs, the kitchen and corners of the living room, all looking for their bags.

"Ay Mands!" Mickey shouted at Mandy who was in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring some bleach out so I can kill myself?" Ian giggled and tugged Mickey close to him, and pulled his face to Ian's chest, stroking his hair. Lip, Fiona, Vee and Mandy all came back into the living room and sat down, exchanging money.

"Woah, what?" Ian asked.

Mickey was fuming.

"You fucking bet on this?" He asked.

"Sorry little bro." Iggy said while collecting $10 bills left, right and centre.

"Really?! Iggy!" Mickey asked, shocked.

"Dude! Come on!" He said back. "I've known for y _ears._ "

"Mandy, you're my new favourite" Mickey said resigned.

"You just lost me $30. You're not my favourite." She retorted.

"Ian's go."

"Uhh.. Iggy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, bitches." He said, smilingly smugly.

"Shit okay. What's a good one?" Ian asked.

"Strip tease to classical music" Amanda said, confident no one was listening. They all looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah, okay. And if any of the other girls rate it, you get to keep the money you just won. If not, you give it to me." Mandy said with that evil grin she got sometimes. They were met with a chorus of cheers and claps.

Iggy stood up and silenced the applause. Then looked Mandy dead in the eyes.

"Double or nothing?" He asked.

"You are so fucking on." She said. Amanda went through her phone looking for any Suzuki classical violin pieces.

He started shaking his arms like some kindof marathon runner, and looked to Ian.

"Any tips?"

"Body rolls and you have burns all over your body." He nodded, smiling. Amanda found a song and cupped her hand over the speaker.

The piece started slow and Iggy unbuttoned his shirt softly, licked his lips and stared straight into Fiona's eyes. It quickened and he slut dropped and rolled back up and slowly made his way around people, weaving between them and walking to where Vee and Fiona were sitting, ignoring their hysterical laughing. He faced away from them, winked at Amanda and stripped his shirt off, showing his less than defined torso. The piece slowly got softer and slower again and he rolled his hips, showing off his ass and slowly stepped back and dropped his hands to the floor so they could get a good look. He got up, clutching his arm and rubbing his other hand straight from the wrist to the elbow and swept both hands across his chest which jiggled slightly as he did. Fiona and Vee started laughing again and Amanda kept a constant smirk. The piece became louder and he finished with a few violent air punches, body rolls... Whatever else he was doing that looked like convulsing. He took a bow and everyone gave a round of applause.

"Well," Kev started, "I don't know if you'd bang him but I want to hire him for upstairs."

Then he looked at Iggy. "Good job dude."

Iggy gave him a nod and picked up his shirt from the floor.

"I'll get my money from you later." He told Mandy with a little flick of his fingers. She flipped him off and sat back, grumpy.

"Alright, next up-" as he was speaking, a massive crack was heard and everyone became alert and scurried to the window. They saw multiple flashes of lightning and soon after heard the heavy pelt of a wave of rain.

"Guess you guys are staying here tonight." Lip murmered, clearly not happy about the idea. They sat back down. Iggy looked around the circle.

"Fiona. Truth or dare?"

"After that display of courage, truth."

Iggy yawned for effect.

"Who did you first wank off to?" He asked, putting a cigarette in his lips.

Fiona groaned loudly and said "Do I have to?"

Everyone agreed "Yes."

"Justin Timberlake."

As if on queue, Iggy and Ian said "Same."

Everyone looked to Iggy, mixes of shock and amusement.

"What?"

"Dude..." Mickey began.

"You think you're the one special one dad hates? What do you think he'd do if he found out 2 of his sons liked dick?"

"You're gay?" Ian asked. Iggy made a noncommittal noise, puffing out smoke.

"Dick, pussy. Whatever. If the cat's hot, doesn't matter to me." He said.

Everyone was quiet for a little while.

"Uhh... Amanda." Fiona said, breaking the silence.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said shortly.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"Haven't." she said again.

"But you-" Mandy said, gesturing to Lip.

"Up the ass." She said, unashamedly.

Kev piped up. "You and Mickey could bond maybe."

"Fuck. You." Mickey groaned out, burying his face in Ian's chest again. Ian scratched at Mickey's hair and shot Kev a bitchy look.

"Mickey." Amanda said.

"Truth or dare?" Mickey emerged from Ian's chest.

"Ay I already been."

"And you can go again. Truth or dare?" She said.

"... Dare."

Amanda gave him a sly smile.

"Sure?" She asked.

"Fine! Truth."

"Tell us something embarrassing you did recently."

He looked down and started the story softly.

"Well, when I was little, I had this toy rabbit thing."

"What was it's name, Mickey?" Iggy asked with a shit eating grin.

"Can't remember."

"- Bullshit."

Mickey took a deep breath.

"It was called Flopsy." he gritted out.

Everyone in the room was hooked on every word coming out of Mickey's mouth.

"Mum gave it to me, when she died I dug it back up from under my bed and I slept with it until I got married." He braced himself for the laugh, only to look up and find everyone's expressions soft and in an awe of cuteness.

"I have a question," Lip said. "Why did you get married to a hooker if you're gay?"

Mickey stiffened for a moment and Ian took his arm. "Long story."

"- We got all night." Lip challenged.

"Fine," Mickey spat. "Private story."

Lip put his hands up in defeat. "Whatever, dude. You fucking married her. Not to mention what it did to Ian-"

Mickey stood up and walked upstairs.

"Thanks a fucking lot." Ian said, getting up to follow Mickey. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and saw Mickey stripping off his shirt and changing from jeans to a pair of Ian's slacks that had been on Ian's bed.

"Hey." Ian said. Mickey said nothing, but sat on Ian's bed, head down. Ian sat next to him, and for the nth time that night, pulled Mickey against his chest and began running his fingers through Mickey's hair, scratching and stroking.

"You okay?" Ian asked quietly so as not to wake the kids asleep in the room. Mickey shrugged.

"Talk." Ian said. More like a command than a request. Mickey took a deep breath and squeezed Ian's free hand.

"Just been like this whole night's been about making me feel like shit."

"What do you mean?"

"Like about me being a sub, and lip asking about Lana and fucking Flopsy and just everything man."

Ian squeezed his hand and kissed his hair.

"You gotta say stuff sometimes so people know they are going too far."

"I ain't a pussy, man." He huffed out.

"Everyone's got boundaries, Mouse. Even weight lifters and athletes and heroin addicts and you having boundaries doesn't make you a pussy like it doesn't make them pussies."

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothin... Just 'Everyone has boundries, even heroin addicts.'" Ian chuckled with him.

"'S true man. Heroin addicts are fucking hardcore." Mickey tightened his arms around Ian and snuggled into him.

"Let's go to sleep." Ian said and Mickey nodded, untangling his arms and standing while Ian flicked the covers back. They both slithered into the bed and wrapped around each other, hands and bodies entwined.

"Love you, Mouse." Mickey rolled his eyes in the dark at the nickname.

"Yeah you too, sweetheart." Ian smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Mickey woke up to Ian trying to untangle them without waking Mickey up.

"Mmmph?"

"Breakfast." Ian whispered.

Mickey nodded and slowly began to stretch an unwrap himself from the tangled, constricting sheets.

Ian woke Carl up and left downstairs, Carl following him. Mickey got out of bed and was about to leave when he saw Liam still in his cot. He walked over and picked up Liam, hoisting him onto his hip.

"Hey little man." He greeted. Liam rubbed sleep from his eyes and waved at Mickey.

They walked downstairs to everyone from last night still there, Gallaghers and Balls making breakfast and Milkoviches and kids eating said breakfast.

Mickey put Liam in his chair and brushed his head, walking over to the kitchen. He took 2 plates from the bench and piled on his food and Liam's, then took it back to the table and started eating.

No one really spoke, there were a few small quiet conversations happening but soon breakfast was over and Fiona told the kids to go have fun. Iggy and Mandy left, asking if Mickey was coming home tonight. He replied "Maybe." And started clearing the table.

Once he got to the sink, he took into account that no one else was left in the kitchen except Fiona.

"You don't have to do that, Mickey." She told him.

"My shithead brother and sister ain't gonna do it, at least one of us gotta be the polite guest." He said, shrugging.

"Honestly it's fine."

"It's whatever." He mumbled, filling the sink and popping the plates in.

"So what was that last night?" Fiona asked.

"What?"

"When you left." He wasn't throwing Fiona Gallagher. Not today.

"Nothin'."

"It's so much easier if-"

"It's fuckin' nothin' Fiona!" He roared. She fell silent and behind her there came a soft whined out cry.

They both spun around to see Liam standing in the middle of the room clutching his empty juice bottle.

Mickey immediately softened and ran over to pick him up.

"Hey, hey, hey. Liam. Shhh shhh, it's okay. It's okay." he shushed and cooed and bounced the boy in his arms.

"Fiona. Comm'ere." Mickey said.

"See Liam, she's okay. We're okay. I was just being silly." He shushed and cooed some more until Liam had resolved to shaky breaths and an unhappy frown.

"Hey, you want some juice?" Mickey asked him. He nodded and Mickey smiled and said "Okay."

Popped him on the bench and took the juice from the fridge, filled Liam's bottle and gave it back to him, dropping a small kiss to his head.

"You okay now?" Mickey asked. Liam nodded again.

"Okay." He lifted him off the bench and to the floor.

"Go play." Once Liam had left, Mickey's whole demeanour slumped and he went back to washing.

"You like that with your own son?" Fiona asked, knowing it would be testing waters.

Mickey froze.

"No."

"Why?"

"Ask Ian. Get him to tell you." Mickey told her, drying his hands and walking upstairs.

Later when Fiona asked Ian, he sat her down and told her everything. Everything that had happened that day, everything that had happened after.

The first thing she did was made a beeline for the Milkovich unpacking the shopping into the cupboards. She hugged him tightly and whispered "I'm so sorry."

He tried to fight her off with some complaint of "You didn't act like this before, you ain't gonna be a pussy now."

She laughed through thick tears and the next time Lip said anything to Mickey, she would kick him under the table or tell him to fuck off.

For Mickey's 20th birthday, there was another party at the Gallaghers. Half way through dinner Svetlana burst in, saying something about "Shit head husband's birthday present."

After dessert, he signed her present: Divorce papers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be eventually posting a fic that I have been working on for literally so long which is about a whole heap of instances when Ian called Mickey "Mouse" and this has elements of that.


End file.
